


The russian winter

by little_frodo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Idiots in Love, Ivar and the Rus, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oleg - Freeform, Sub Ivar (Vikings), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Every chapter of this story is a triple drable about the meeting and growing fire between Ivar and Oleg. Oh, that rus tho.
Relationships: Oleg/Ivar, ivar/oleg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	1. темные глаза

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, it is damn sunday and I think they both were in love. Just look how they look at each other! :D

Cold.

It was even colder than home, in Kattegat, even colder than the hard winter times where even Ivar, child of the king Ragnar, had once experienced the pain of being hungry.

He didn’t know why he and his guard Thorsten had landed here, in the cold icy area of the russian empire. They had just walked and walked and walked until they had reached a full market place, covered in the thick fluffiness of the snow. They were not able to understand the language, a hard language just as theirs. So they tried to talk with everything they had, even hands and feet.

It helped.

Ivar had just pulled himself up on a wooden box to sit and find some release for his hurting legs, when a tall man stopped in front of him.

Ivar looked up, finding wild dark eyes that watched him curiously. The man had dark short hair and had something wild and stunning at the same time. Like a bear standing up on his thick legs.

“Who are you? You don’t seem to belong here.”, the man said with a smile; his gaze was turning down to Ivar’s crippled legs that Ivar tried to hide by pulling them further to his body.

“We came from the north. We are just wanderers, no need to worry… See, my friend looks for some meat.” Ivar nodded over to Thorsten, and the tall man followed his gaze until their eyes found each other again.

“Where exactly do you come from? I’ve heard of some… rumors up in the north. Involving a king that they named `the boneless`…”

“Ah. You seem to be updated on everything. How is that?”

Ivar’s deep blue eyes were meeting the dark ones permanently, and the tall man nodded with a smile.

“Follow me.”


	2. розы

Roses had the same shimmer, Ivar thought when Oleg’s lips were travelling down his chest and biting his nipples, raising icy goosebumps over Ivar’s body.

Roses had the same shimmer than these fantastic lips.

It was nearly a torture wanting this man so much that it hurt; it was nearly a sin, because they didn’t know each other that well.

But after some blueberry wine glasses and some bitter cigar smoke, Ivar had felt the hard pressure of Oleg’s lips on his, suddenly, unseen. And bitter sweetly wanted.

It was like a hidden treasure that Oleg had lift up in Ivar – a hidden treasure kept just for this moment, for these wild forbidden fruity lips on his body. Forbidden hands on his hips, pulling down the clothes from his most forbidden body parts.

But all Ivar could do was moaning.

Sounds he thought he was never able to do, sounds that only women made when a dick was shoved deep down inside them… but Ivar made the same noises when Oleg entered him, like a warrior, hungry and lustful.

All the pain that this touch and movement did went down in Ivar’s lust for Oleg and Oleg’s fearless will to give Ivar the most intimate pleasure he had ever felt.

And it was so _intense_ that Ivar’s nails were digging deep in Oleg’s skin, forcing the Russian to go deeper, to thrust stronger and harder.

Because Ivar the boneless was not made out of glass.

Glass was made to be broken, and his bones were strong.

Ivar met every thrust. Felt every pinch of heat between them, nipped every single smell from Oleg’s skin and felt rushed over by all the emotions that this man gave him by just shoving his dick deeper and deeper inside him.

It was fire.


	3. черное дерево

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for kudos and comments, I really hope you still enjoy the story! :)

Nights were full of lust, full of pleasure and deep talks; it almost felt like a bond that was made between these two. Ivar kept Olge’s words deep in mind, and every time that he was awake when Oleg was sleeping tight next to him, he whispered these words so quietly that he only felt the vibrations left on his lips.

Days were different.

Ivar tried to hide his angry and almost bitter gazes whenever a woman came close to Oleg, talking and laughing to him. He hated these women; they were different from the ones in Kattegat. More elegant, more beautiful, like pretty little puppets made of ebony.

Ebony was a soft wood, a dark wood. Used for special things. And it was just then when Ivar began to think about if he could be as beautiful for Oleg as these women were, so elegant. Because he was hard and rough - like the sharp stones and mountains of Norway.

_You shouldn’t let him see your thoughts_ , Ivar said to himself every day; just in that moment his bitter look was running over to the woman next to Oleg, and Oleg’s dark eyes soon found Ivar’s. Just one second, one heartbeat of pure heat, and Ivar went away, trying to hide the red stripes of shame that were warming up his cheeks.

A rough hand pulled his shoulder, hidden behind the corner of a hallway, and the next thing Ivar felt was a heated kiss on his lips that left no space to breath.

“They have to be around so people won’t notice it is someone else I long for.”, Oleg said, and Ivar breathed out soft.

“Why?”, he asked, his full lips tasting another kiss.

“Because they would kill you.”, Oleg simply answered before he left the Viking.


	4. страх

Sometimes, Oleg was like a soft, cuddly pillow – nice and warm beneath him, heating up his body. Ivar felt most happy when his cheek was lying on Oleg’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat and the slow breathing.

But sometimes, Oleg turned into a puppet.

A puppet with two faces. One face was pretty and beautiful – and the other one was dark and scaring. Ivar was not a man who was to be scared easily – but there were things that made even him shiver deep inside.

It was Oleg’s evil and mad side. And it only came out in the Mausoleum of his dead wife.

“You miss home, do you?”, he said with a deep voice, and Ivar looked away. Tried to hide his fear and his thoughts.

“I don’t.” he simply answered, trying to let go of Oleg’s harsh grip that slipped around his wrist.

Blue eyes were meeting, but only one pair of these was frozen. Like ice.

“You won’t leave, no matter what. Or it’s not the people of Kiev that will kill you. And I promise you….” Oleg turned close to Ivar, grasped his cheek so hard Ivar almost lost a sigh; “…. I won’t be gentle. You will have a nice little grave next to my wife.”

He let go of Ivar, the dark eyes turning away like his body did, and Ivar breathed out trembling. The cold air in the Mausoleum did the rest – when Ivar’s eyes turned over and watched the grave, goosebumps were raising all over his body. His guts were freezing.

And he knew – Oleg would do it, he totally would. Because he was like Ivar. Full of thirst for blood, full of rage and full of jealousy for the one he was longing for.

Was it time for a plan?


	5. боль

A shiver ran through Ivar’s body, filled him up with heat, pure lust and the thirst for _more_.

More of this. More of these sweet, arousing _pains_ that made him gasp for air.

His fingers were digging into Oleg’s shoulders, feeling the strong muscles moving there, longing for more of these intense movements that Ivar made underneath his body.

“You love it…” Oleg’s voice was wild and deep, forbidden like the thoughts of home, of Kattegat. But Ivar couldn’t handle it anymore – he loved it so much. His fingers were travelling down to Oleg’s hands that were still painfully cupped on the sides of his neck, around his soft throat. A sweet moan came out of his throat, sharp because he had not much air left to breath.

“Do it… I’ll come for you…” Ivar whispered as loud as he could with these strong hands choking him, while Oleg’s dick was shoved deep inside him, so hard Ivar almost couldn’t believe that his prince hadn’t come by now.

And Oleg did it. He began to choke Ivar so strong that he really had problems with getting enough air, and in the same seconds he started thrusting into Ivar really hard. It was like a dream – Ivar lost his feelings for where he was, with whom he was. Who was fucking him so good that he felt his orgasm building in his belly. And when his orgasm came, so sharp and beautiful, he almost blacked out.

The next thing he felt in a swirl out of dizziness was that Oleg’s hands were letting go of him, giving him the space to finally breathe again. A dark head was laying down on his chest, listening to his wild heartbeats.

“I was worried for a second…” Oleg said, and Ivar almost lost a sigh.


End file.
